White Cat
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Sequel to Black Cat. Hibari wasn't the only victim of the shape-shifting bazooka. Now everyone has to find Chrome before it's too late or Mukuro would kill them..or worse.


**Title: WHITE CAT**

**Sum: Hibari wasn't the only victim of the shape-shifting bazooka. Now everyone has to find Chrome before it's too late or Mukuro would kill them..or worse. **

**Charas: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Kyoko, Muira Haru, Tetsuya Kusakabe and Gianini.**

**Author Note: A continuation of Black Cat, but not as humorous :C Enjoy~~**

**Beta-read by Deadly Chronicle.**

* * *

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and Tsuna was horrified for his life. He wondered yet again if he should just take and hide the 10 Year Bazooka somewhere far away. Ah, heck, there's no time for regrets now.

Mukuro was glaring at them. Gianini was slinking away, dragging the Ten Year Bazooka with him, leaving the Vongola Decimo, Storm and Rain Guardian to the male Mist Guardian tender mercy.

"Ku fufu, I pretty sure made myself clear that you should take absolute care of my darling Chrome." Illusionary skeletal hands grew out of the ground as an ominous black aura emanated from the male illusionist. "Now who's going to take responsibility, hm?" A wickedly sharp trident appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, Mukuro!" Yamamoto quickly grabs the pineapple be-spiked haired boy. "Are we forgetting something?" everyone turned to one another before turning back at the bench.

The bench was empty.

"She's gone!"

* * *

Hibari was doing another round of patrol around Namimori when he noticed a lonely white kitten, sitting under the oak tree, softly purring to itself. The Cloud Guardian felt his mouth twitched. Ever since his short stint as a feline, the grey-eyed boy found himself often playing with cats.

The white cat noticed the boy and came up to the prefect, softly purring and rubbing its head on his legs. After glancing furtively around him, Hibari quickly pick up the kitten and began rubbing his cheek against the cat, softly cooing in delights.

Moments later, the boy coughed and moved the cat away, hoping no one saw that mortifying scene. The boy quickly tucked the kitten under his jacket, walking away.

* * *

Kusakabe was having an odd day. He was having a pleasant morning (filing paperwork for Hibari, threatening an amateur racketeering crew, listening to the Namimori's grapevine) when the head prefect walked into the office, looking all distracted and oddly fat around the stomach.

"Is there something wrong, Kyo-san?" the pompadour-haired prefect asked worriedly.

"I need you get me a glass of milk." Kusakabe blinked weirdly at the request but turned to get the glass of milk when he heard Hibari called him. "Oh, and Kusakabe?" the prefect looked back into the office to see Hibari was cleaning his bloody tonfa, "Don't loiter around gossiping with herbivores." The prefect gulped and quickly scuttled away from the office.

After making sure the doors was closed, Hibari pull out the kitten from his jacket and put it on his lap. He silently scratched the kitten's ears, smiling a rare smile as the kitten purred loudly. Hibird, who flew from the open window, peered inquisitively at the kitten, chirping as the kitten peered up at it.

Kusakabe, who came in with the milk, quickly ran off when Hibari glared at him. Pouring the milk into a saucer he hid in the cabinet, Hibari smiled at the adorable sight of the kitten and Hibird drinking from the same saucer. He couldn't resist but to pull out his camera to take the picture.

Heh, definitely going to be on his private picture album next to his cat-form purring to Chrome picture he asked (coughcoughextortedcoughcough) from Yamamoto.

* * *

"WE CAN'T FIND HER!" Tsuna yelled as Mukuro howled behind them, something about their lineage to their non-existent romantic life. Gokudera was spitting nails and bones at the Italian illusionist, Yamamoto kept stopping Tsuna to ask for the meaning of the words the Italians were using. Tsuna's Italian was good but not _that_ good.

Kyoko and Haru, who were on their way to the cake buffet, stopped to watch; or rather Haru was watching and cheering the screaming match while Kyoko helped holding the garbage lids while the two Japanese boys garbage-dived.

"This is ridiculous," Tsuna wailed loudly, "I mean, what are the odds that a white kitten would be inside here?"

"Hmm, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko, who was looking at the laughing Yamamoto, "You don't happen to be talking about the kitten Hibari-san picked up this morning?" The girl blinked owlishly when everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the girl.

"Uh, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna carefully climbed out of the dustbin, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Kusakabe-san told me when he was doing a milk-run for Hibari-san." The redhead could only blink when all the boys ran off toward Namimori Middle, leaving her and Haru at the alley. She blinked again when Tsuna ran back and gave her a hug before running away.

Haru turned at Kyoko and wrinkled her nose, "I think you have to change your clothes desu."

* * *

Hibari was reading a follow-up report on vandalism when his office door was banged open. The white still-unnamed kitten mewled in surprise when she woke up from the cat-nap she's taking on Hibari's lap.

"Get out of my office herbivores before I bite you lot to death." He snarled. Hibari frowned when he noticed no one was paying attention to him; rather was staring avidly the kitten, who was muzzling its way into his jacket. Mukuro, in particular, was twitching madly as if he was trying not to scare the kitten.

"Now, now, Kyouya. Calm down." Mukuro's hands were flapping like dead fish, "I need you to hand me that adorable kitten."

"No." Hibari swiftly grabbed the jacket (and the kitten) away from Yamamoto's hand. "She's mine. Paws off herbivores."

"Oya, don't tell me you're feeling possessive, ku fufufu." Tsuna cringed away from Mukuro's decidedly sinister smirk. "Give me that kitten before I shove some illusionary sakura down your throat!"

Hibari merely put the cat on his shoulder (where it cling tightly on the shoulder pads of the jacket) and pull out his tonfa. Seconds later, the two rivals were clashing against one another, insults and punches were thrown randomly.

"So, should we stop them?" Yamamoto asked as he stared worriedly at the kitten.

"So they can attack us too?!" Tsuna choked out, "maybe we should wait it out…then we try calming them down."

* * *

"I have the solution!" Gianini crowed loudly when he entered the door of the office and stopped to stare at the chaos in the room. Hibari, who was sitting on his trashed desk, was holding an ice-bag to his bruised left cheek (the kitten was purring on his lap.) Mukuro, meanwhile, was tended by Kyoko, (who came with Haru when she heard the throw down. Tsuna promised to make it up to her) alternating between glaring angrily at Hibari and staring longingly at the kitten. The three musketeers (plus Kusakabe) were standing at the middle, as if trying to be a wall between the two deranged boys. Everyone (excluding Hibari) was looking uncomfortable as if they didn't know how to explain the elephant in the room.

Noticing the palpable tension in the room, Gianini decided instead of explaining his solution, he just threw it out. Literally.

Tsuna, who noticed the throwing motion, yelled at Gianini. "Gianini, no!" everyone groaned loudly when the modified bazooka hit Hibari and the white kitten. "We haven't told him yet." He finished lamely.

Staring at the thick smoke surrounding the prefect, Yamamoto quickly shepherded the girls out of the room before someone exploded.

A delicate cough amidst the fading smoke announcing Chrome's change to human form. Impatient to see his beloved vassal/adopted sister, Mukuro used his trident to wave away the remaining smoke and suddenly gaped.

Chrome (de-clawed, de-furred and thankfully wearing her clothes, though it looked rumpled) was straddling on Hibari's lap; the young girl was rubbing her eyes tiredly. She noticed where she was, or rather the situation she was in, the moment she noticed the sharp grey eyes in front of her, who was staring at her with a bright blush on his face.

Everyone was staring transfixed at the blushing couple before a loud snap echoed in the room. They all turned to find Yamamoto had taken a picture.

Hibari twitched and picked up his discarded tonfa.

" Kamikorosu."

It was sufficient to say no one escaped unscathed.

* * *

Time was awkward between Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro for the next few months. Tsuna meanwhile made true of his resolve (pun intended) and send the bazooka off to Shouichi Irie.

_Of course, the mafia-don to-be later regrets the decision, but was another story._

* * *

**_Review_**


End file.
